Becker
by Squabble
Summary: Scenes from Becker's POV, a collection of one shots. If you have a scene you want me to write, just PM or review it to me. Chapter 9: S3EP6 Becker and Danny work on keeping security tight.
1. EMD

**Happy New Years :D**

**Watched the first episode on youtube and these were the scenes that stuck out to me. Mainly because I love Becker :)**

**I considered doing a Becker POV thing for the whole episode, but how much fun was that (not to mention the fact I have to listen to every slurred word they said, talk about hard)? So rather than doing the WHOLE episode, I'm doing a little collection of one shots.**

**They are not necessarily going to be order and this story wont be top priority, mainly because I have Survivor and HighRise and whatnot. Something to keep my stress level from giving me grey hair.**

**Anyways onto the first chapter.**

* * *

**Episode: **Series 4 Episode 1

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to the awesome creators of Primeval.

Becker walked into the armory, feeling slightly tired from the recent collaboration of events. Somehow, the Dracorex from an anomaly encounter the previous year managed to escape. Matt corralled it into Lester's office (to his distaste) where Becker tranquilized it, all without anyone getting eaten. Good. Becker suspected it was Jess's accidental doing, but he could be wrong.

Matt and Jess both snapped their heads towards him at the same time. Jess a friendly smile, Matt a expressionless mask.

"Your late," Matt stated and tossed him a gun.

Becker caught it easily and recognized it as one of the 'toys'.

"Oh, excellent," he said sarcastically. "Tazers,"

"These are in a different league than any tazers you've ever used in the past," Matt said as Becker flipped the gun over and examined it. "I wouldn't have designed it if it didn't work,"

Becker stifled the urge to scoff. Ex- soldier, Dog Whisperer, mountain climber, and gun designer. Perfect.

He held up the gun.

"You need to remember how many friends I've lost. I'm not going to risk any more lives playing around with... pea shooters," he said waving it around. This gun didn't function on bullets, but electricity. They were dealing with dinosaurs, not shop looters.

Jess exchanged glances with Matt and stepped forwards. Becker held up and inspected parts for the gun, as though he was interested.

"The EMD can be adapted to three basic levels. Low, medium, and high voltage," she listed. "Depending on what you're using it for."

"Yeah, I know what they do, Jess," Becker said and raised the gun. It felt light, too light to do any real damage and the fact it looked like it came out of a cheesy sci-fi movie didn't help at all. He'd rather have his G36 any day. Becker missed the feeling of having a gun hanging from his back. It was natural to him.

"I don't think he believes us," Jess said in an almost mocking tone as she walked towards Matt.

"This is nothing like you've ever experienced before." Matt said to the Captain.

Becker looked down at the sad little gun then at Matt.

"Okay," he said. "Try it," Becker tossed the gun back at Matt.

"I mean it. Shock me." Becker was not bluffing. He began walking backwards, with slow steady steps. That 'gun' didn't look like it could stun a rat, more or less Becker himself. "If I think it's an effective weapon. I will use it. If not...you back down,"

"You really, really don't want me to do that, Becker," Matt said, his warning tone almost completely hiding his eagerness.

It was slightly flattering how annoying Becker must be to have his boss want to shoot him.

"Oh, I do," Becker challenged and smiled. "Come on, Matt." he winked. "Show me what you've got." Becker stopped walking and stood firmly in place, a good distance away from the other two.

Jess exchanged beamused glances with Matt whom looked down at the gun and cocked it.

"Matt," Jess said, her expression changing from amused to concerned. It seemed as though she had thought the both of them had been joking."You can't."

She looked at Becker, as if expecting him to stop it. Becker just shrugged.

"Will you stop being such a pair of kids?" Jess exclaimed.

Becker readied himself for the 'blow'.

"He started it. It's okay," Matt said raising the gun. "He'll live...probably,"

"Will you fire it-" Becker was cut off by the gun.

The bolt of electricity hit him square in the chest, and he was propelled backwards onto the metallic flooring. It was surprising, the shock felt both hot and cold at the same time and it was gone in a flash. What was left was more of a searing pain, really. The point still stood, he didn't expect any of that.

"Are you okay?" Jess rushed over to him as Becker wheezed.

His heart was beating a mile a minute and he swore Matt was smiling.

"Yeah," Becker choked out. "Yeah I'm fine,"

Matt looked proudly at the gun before returning it to it's rightful place. It looked as though shooting Becker had been his life's dream.

"That was the lowest setting on the smallest version of the weapon, the highest designed to bring down a Tyrannosauruses Rex." Matt lectured.

Becker rested his head on the floor and sighed, giving up.

* * *

Becker coughed and cleared his throat as he walked, more like staggered down the dark halls of the ARC, Matt trying hard to hide a smile next to him.

"Are you absolutely sold on using EMDs?"

Becker breathed out and put his hands on his knees. He mentally made a note, to never make childish deals with Matt.

"Cause you know, I could always shoot you again," Matt continued on airily.

Becker coughed again, his lungs still not functioning properly yet after being electrocuted.

"Idiot," he managed to say.

Matt looked at him almost smugly.

"How long...until this wears off?" Becker asked as he rubbed his face. Being shot by a real gun was painful, being shot by this gun was just plain annoying.

"The burning, a couple of hours. Headaches, couple of days. The humiliation well not...that kinda depends on when I get bored of it really," Matt said, clearly enjoying the soldier in pain.

Wonderful.

Becker turned his head to the left so he faced Matt.

"You're not really a very funny man, Matt," Becker said and straightened up.

"Depends on your point of view," Matt smiled and they began walking again, Becker a bit more stiffly than the other man.

The Captain exhaled and leaned against the wall as Matt stopped walking.

Judging by his stance and expression, what he was going to say next was not a heart-to-heart talk.

"Look, Becker." Matt said. "I know you've lost friends. But I need you to understand that I won't do anything to risk the team,"

_Sarah, Connor, Danny, Abby_. The only one left from the old ARC team, was Lester, and Becker wasn't quite ready to consider him as a 'friend'.

"After Sarah was killed," Becker said, finally able to speak clearly. "I thought about quiting." The resignation process wasn't too difficult, but it was hard to quit after doing... _this. _"Danny...Connor, Abby. The one thing I can do here is make sure that never happens again," he said seriously and pushed off the wall. Becker made a move to leave but Matt stopped him.

"It wasn't your fault. You know that,"

"Yeah it was my job to look after them. I...-" Becker looked away and forced himself to say that word. The one word that he hoped of never having to say, especially in front of his boss. "-failed." Becker purposely avoided looking into Matt's eyes, but heard him walk closer.

"It was a year ago. You really need to let it go now, mate."

Becker turned his head slightly.

"You trust me, right?" he asked. Becker was 100% sure he was going to say no.

Matt furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, with my life,"

_Great, let's do trust falls,_ Becker thought. Even if Matt did trust him, Becker did not trust him back. Something about the new team leader seemed shady.

Becker stared at him, trying to work out if he was lying or not. Matt stared back, curious of the soldiers true intentions.

"Your not going to hug me now, are ya?" Matt said, breaking the silence and slicing through the tension.

Becker turned away.

"God, no." He cleared his throat for the umpteenth time as they walked into the main room, their conversation left behind.

* * *

**You got to admit, this scene was awesome ;)**

**Creative critiscm would be nice. R & R :)**

**Any Becker involved scenes you want next? Add it to your review.**


	2. Lost and Found

**Two posts, one day. :D**

* * *

**Episode: **Series 4 Episode 1

**Disclaimer: **What's the point in writing in disclaimers? You already know I don't own Primeval...don't you? o.o xD

Only a few things surprised Becker now, since he started this job. But this happened to be one of them.

He pulled over the sleek black car. This car was different, more modern, more newer than the professor's pick up, but that old thing did contain quite a few memories. The headache was still annoying him, but a few painkillers toned it down. He was grateful that he had even been allowed to drive.

The soldiers began piling out, one after the other with their new guns in hand. They immediately soldiers rushed into position, they're guns raised and aimed at the scruffy duo.

It's been a year now and these were new recruits. Of course they wouldn't know them.

He would have stopped this process from continuing, but this was far too fun to watch.

"Down on the ground!" a soldier shouted, waving his gun around threateningly.

"Okay!" The man said. The pair fell to their knees and lay on the concrete ground, confused by the whole thing, but careful not to disrupt anything.

Becker watched in interest as his men formatted a circle around them while one soldier sealed the flickering anomaly.

He decided this was enough, he had his fun. With a smile Becker stepped out of the car, and walked ever so slowly towards the pair.

Becker crouched down in front of them, balancing on the balls of his feet.

"I hope you brought me back a souvenir," he said and held his hands out for them to take.

Connor and Abby cautiously looked up at him, bewilderment written all over their faces.

Instantly they took hold of a hand each and Becker pulled them up with ease.

_They're alive,_ he thought and grinned. _If Sarah were here to see this... No. Shut up. Don't think of her._

Abby made the first move, fortunately destroying his train of thought.

Becker hugged her back, then included the half wit, Connor. He may be a twit, but Becker couldn't help but miss him during his absence.

Quinn didn't seem to be with them, but there were more important questions to be asked.

"Where the hell have you been?" he hit Connor lightly on the shoulder and looked at Abby, expecting a good answer.

Connor smiled.

"Oh I don't know, here and there," he said looking back at the contained anomaly. "We would have called but the reception was terrible," he joked and Abby laughed while regaining her lost breath.

"We came looking for you." Becker said. "We sent full missions. We tried everything," He left out the part about Sarah, what they didn't need during their return celebration was bad news.

The thought just occured to him how he needed to explain to them about the new ARC, the new system, the new team, the new equipment, ecetera.

"It doesn't matter now," Abby interrupted. She looked at Connor. "We're back. And everything...is going to be just fine." she nodded re-assuringly.

Connor turned to her, a wide grin on his face.

"We did it," he said quietly.

Abby smiled.

"Yes!" he shouted triumphantly. Connor picked her up, all the while hugging her.

* * *

**Any other scenes? Any scene at all, even if you made it up. I'm planning on update Survivors sometime this week :)**

**T.T Shoot me. Just shoot me. I've finished the second episode...and...I think I like Jess/Becker a bit...While yesterday I was dead set against it. T.T**


	3. Orange Free Chocolate

**I lied.**

**Sorry, was caught up with other stuff :P**

* * *

**Episode:**Series 4 Episode 2

Replaced Disclaimer with Characters. Makes more sense that way...

**Characters: **Matt, Jess.

Becker leaned against the steering wheel, waiting for his men to get into the car. He pressed the heel of his palm against his forehead in a unsuccessful attempt to dull the raging headache that had made a comeback. The sooner they got back to the ARC, the sooner he could find some painkillers.

A few minutes later, the car doors opened and 3 soldiers slid into the vehicle.

Blocking out the chatter, he concentrated on following Matt's car not that Becker didn't know the way, he just needed something to focus his attention on.

He wondered if Jess knew where they kept the painkillers, or did he have to go and find the medic again. Probably the latter. Safer anyways.

Suddenly, he noticed a convience store down the road and remembered something.

"There's something I need to pick up. You mind?" Becker asked, already looking for a way into the strip mall parking lot.

"No sir," they chorused.

Becker nodded and parked the car in an empty space. Before getting out, he handed March his gun, just for appearances sake.

Inside, Becker inspected different types of chocolate. Dark, white, flavored... he recalled Jess said something about oranges.

_"Nothing with orange in it though. That's just...weird,"_she had said.

Becker decided with a plain milk chocolate bar and quickly paid for it. He got back into the car, checking the time as he did so. Matt wouldn't be too annoyed.

"Never knew you had a sweet tooth, sir." Richardson said as Becker pocketed the chocolate.

Becker put on his seatbelt and started up the engine.

"I don't," Becker replied as he looked behind him for any on coming cars.

He wasn't too fond of chocolate. Though dark chocolate was all right.

"It's for someone else," he stated simply.

"A girl?" March smirked from the back, both Becker's and his own gun on his lap.

Becker backed out carefully and merged onto the main road, hoping he was going the right direction. He was sure he was. Pretty sure.

"Ms. Parker," The Captain replied his eyes flickering towards the mirror.

Richardson looked at him, amused.

"Not in that way," Becker said, his eyes back to scanning the road. "She asked Matt too, but right now he has his hands full," Referring to the dead body under a canvas, strapped onto the back of Matt's car.

"What ever you say, boss," Carter grinned from under his black cap.

Becker smothered the urge to roll his eyes un-professionally and slowed the car to a stop in the ARC's underground parking space. He nodded to his men and headed towards the lift.

Perfect timing.

Becker walked down the steps just as Jess walked past Matt whom was studying a computer screen.

"By the way, where's my chocolate?" she asked him, half jokingly, half serious.

"I was kinda busy," Matt said, turning towards her for a moment before resuming his position.

Becker withdrew the chocolate bar from his shirt pocket and placed it gingerly on the ADD, making sure it was right side up.

Jess's expression showed she was clearly caught off guard.

"Thank you," she replied almost instantly, a hint of confusion in her voice.

Becker looked at her questionably.

"Nothing with orange in it, right?"

Jess smiled.

"Right," she confirmed and blushed slightly.

Becker turned around, nodding curtly to Connor and Abby as he made his way towards the armory.

Matt gave him an amused raised eyebrow look as Becker neared.

"What?"

Matt shrugged.

"Oh, nothin'," he said calmly.

Becker looked at him skeptically and was about to tell him off when Lester walked out of his office.

Becker glared at Matt, before turning his attention to an very angry Lester.

It was what she ordered, wasn't it?

* * *

**Okay :) I've had my fun, back to writing Survivors and High Rise!**

**Any more scenes you would like? Original or from series 3 is fine with me :D**


	4. Returning Rex

**If you haven't already, read saresare story 'Mine Actually'.**

**This chapter is dedicated to vampireluvr15 for suggesting it, and saresare.**

* * *

**Episode: **Series 3 Episode 7 (Dracorex)

**Characters: **Connor

"This is stupid," Becker stated to the man sitting next to him, his hand gripping the wheel with unnecessary force.

"You agreed," Connor said in a sing song voice. Becker used his free hand to knock off Temple's fedora.

The Captain exhaled and craned his neck to look out the window.

"Here?" he nodded towards a small, red brick building.

"Yep," Connor jumped out before the car stopped and ran around. Becker slowed the car to a stop and wished Temple was stupid enough to run in front of the car. He was about to get out of the vehicle when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You forgot this, sir." One of his two soldiers said, and handed him a pair of shades. Becker glared at him. The two just grinned and got out.

Becker held back the urge to bang his head against the steering wheel repetitively. Instead he grabbed his gun and slid out with a sigh.

Connor beamed at the three.

"Serious faces people," Connor ordered, clapping his hands lightly. He nodded and pointed at Becker. "Glasses, action man."

The twerp better give back the lizard, Becker thought as he put on the sunglasses.

While Connor was trying hard not to laugh, Becker was trying hard not to pull the trigger.

Connor looked down and took a few deep breaths. He gave the team a thumbs up no one returned and walked up to the door. Connor rang the doorbell and waited.

Soon enough it opened and a wiry kid with dark curly hair appeared. They talked for a moment before Connor looked back at the soldiers.

"Mine, actually," he said casually.

On cue the soldiers raised their guns at the boy. Becker cocked his head and tried to look as intimidating as possible.

The kid's eyes widened with fear.

"You...you better come in," he stuttered and backed up, giving Connor some room.

"Thank you," The geek grinned and entered the building. Once they disappeared from sight, Becker lowered his gun and turned around.

"Right. We're leaving," He said and took of the sunglasses, having to blink a few times to adjust to the brightness.

The two soldiers exchanged confused glances before following after their superior.

"What about Temple, sir?" One asked.

Becker tossed the glasses to him and slid into the drivers seat, starting up the car.

"He can find his own way home,"

* * *

**Any suggestions?**


	5. Too Late

**Dedicated to rika08 for this idea and the next :3**

* * *

**Episode: **Series 4 Episode 4

**Genre: **Angst

**Characters: **Matt and Beth (ish)

"The creature's in the gym. Matt you have to get there now," Jess said urgently.

"Becker. Gym," Matt said, and Becker nodded.

They ran down the hall passing several lockers and rooms towards the stair well. Skipping a few steps at a time they advanced to the next floor. The gym was just down the corridor.

Becker tried the door handle, but it was locked. Like every other_ bloody_ door in this building.

Becker impatiently switched hands holding his gun and rammed against the door with his right shoulder. He tuned out Matt, Jess, and Connor and concentrated on the door. Just a little bit more...

The door swung in with a clang that echoed throughout the gym. Matt ran in first, gun raised, eyes alert. Becker followed after him and scanned their dimly lit surroundings for any signs of the girl... or the creature. He crouched down and looked under the trampoline to find nothing.

"Where is she Jess?" Matt asked.

There was silence for a moment.

"The stand." Jess choked out. "Dragged her under the stand." her voice was unusually quiet, which could only mean one thing.

Becker followed Matt towards the stands, and he could see her. The girl. Their torches illuminated her features...and the blood covering them.

He let his grip on his gun loosen as he sighed inwardly, partly blaming himself for not getting there on time.

"Sorry Jess we're too late," Matt stated, his voice masking any emotion.

Becker had seen many people die, it was all a part of the job, but not a high school girl. She had a future yet undecided, unlike those that _chose_ to risk their lives by becoming a soldier. Like him.

A primeval roar snapped both men out of their individual thoughts.

Becker exchanged weary glances with Matt before splitting up, both determined to find the creature before anyone else was killed.


	6. Careless

**Dedicated to rika08 for the idea.**

**Episode: **Series 4 Episode 4

**Characters:** Matt (Jess)

The movement under the tables caught his eye. It was awake.

It would be safer if he could see them, Becker thought and he leaped onto the upturned tables, eyes locked on the ground.

The creature dashed about, making it hard for him to aim properly. Becker didn't want to risk missing in case it woke the others. One was enough trouble.

Gritting his teeth Becker attempted to follow the creature that weaved through the tables. He spun around to see it emerge from under the table he was standing on.

It pushed through a few disordered chairs and growled at him. Becker took this chance to fire the EMD. The shock stunned it and Becker fired again, hopefully killing it.

If Abby were here she wouldn't be too happy, but it had to be done.

Everything was silent. There didn't seem to be any more creatures...that were awake.

Becker lowered his gun and hopped onto another table, looking over a counter.

Several creatures were asleep, twitching and growling softly. If one woke up, it would cause the domino effect and Becker wouldn't stand a chance.

He began taking slow steps backwards, his eyes scanning the canteen for anymore creatures.

"Jess we need back up. This place is crawling with them," he said, gun ready to fire at anything that dared to move in his presence.

Becker heard the claws scraping on the wood of the table one second too late.

He whipped around as it dug it's claws into his bullet proof vest. Becker used the butt of his gun to disengage the creature from his back.

He jumped off the table he was standing on, wincing as his combat boots made contact with the ground. The sound echoed throughout the canteen and he prayed that it didn't wake any of the other creatures.

The creature that had attacked him, having recovered, ran towards the Captain and Becker had no other choice but to shoot. He fumbled with his gun but at that precise moment his fingers found the trigger, the creature leaped at him.

Becker grimaced as his head hit the tiled floor. He quickly hit the creature as hard as he could lying down with the gun, but that only irritated it. It growled menacingly and bit his leg as Becker found the trigger, sending a ball of electricity to it's skull. Using his good leg he kicked it off of him, relieving the weight on his chest. He rested for a moment, feeling the venom spread throughout his left leg.

Breathing rapidly, Becker forced himself up, swallowing a cry of pain. The others were going to wake up soon. The best idea he could think of was to get as far as possible from the creatures. The kitchen.

The first step nearly caused him to faceplant on the ground. The second, no better. Becker figured out the only way of doing it was to man up and deal with the pain.

He staggered over to the kitchen and pushed open the door swinging door.

Becker scanned the small kitchen and decided hiding behind the counter would have to do. Limping, he made his way around it, already feeling the strength being drained out of him. Becker descended to the ground, panting heavily.

Great, he thought. Becker pressed onto the bleeding wound with one hand, trying to stop the flow. It was no use anyways, the venom would surely take his leg.

Becker decided it would be the perfect time to go through possible job options. What's the use of a soldier that can't walk? Jobs without leg work usually involved offices, paperwork, and typing. Three things he intensely disliked. Becker was born a soldier, he couldn't live without being on the field. Taking away that was practically taking away three quarters of his life.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the counter.

And he would die in a school. Oh, the irony. He had actually liked school enough not to drop out when his father said to.

"Becker!"

He opened his eyes at the sound of the voice followed by the sound of a EMD being fired in rapid succession and the sound of the creatures in pain.

Becker was feeling weaker by the minute, a feeling he despised.

"Becker?"

He mustered up what strength he had left to raise his hand to signal Matt.

"Here. Here. Here..."

Becker took in a deep breath as he heard three shots being fired. Matt appeared in view and hastily pulled him up to his feet.

Becker bit his tongue to keep from making any pained sounds. He tasted blood.

They made their way towards the storage room.

"There's too many. Let's go in here,"

Becker used the hand that wasn't holding the gun to slide open the door. He entered quickly, followed by Matt.

Becker turned around, dropping his gun on a nearby shelf, and leaned in the corner.

"Listen, the poison's spreading."

"Yeah," Matt placed his gun aside and removed his belt in record time. "I've just got to tie it up,"

Becker watched as the other man wrapped the belt around his injured leg.

"Matt, how long have I got?"

"How does twenty seconds sound?"

"Not the greatest news I've heard all day," Becker admitted and growled in pain as Matt tightened the belt around his leg.

"Alright, well I'll give you thirty,"

"Okay..." Becker exhaled.

"I'm going to have to **pipe** the wound to stop the venom from spreading. There's gotta be salt in here somewhere," Matt got up and searched the shelves in the small room.

"Jess? Can you see the kitchen am I clear?" he asked.

"Cameras on the blink, I can't tell." Becker heard Jess say from his ear piece.

Matt turned to Becker.

"Give me two seconds,"

Before Becker could protest, Matt flicked on the light switch and pushed open the door into the kitchen.

Reckless...headstrong...idiot. The three words he had used to classify Quinn seemed to appropriately fit with Matt's profile.

A sudden thump on the door forced him to turn his head.

"Matt?" He didn't ever want to admit it, but this time his life depended on the Irish man.

"Matt...Matt..." he breathed, feeling extremely lightheaded.

Becker tuned out everything that was feeded to him through his ear piece and just focused on trying to stay awake.

The door opened and Matt re-entered.

"Okay," he crouched down and shone a torch at Becker's face before working on the Captains leg.

He poured out a handful of salt onto the wound and Becker nearly passed out.

"Yeah yeah yeah, it's okay," Matt's voice was muffled by the torch he held in his mouth. He pressed down on the wound while Becker was fighting to stay conscious.

"Becker?" Matt held up the torch once again and shone it directly at Becker's eyes.

He blinked a few times but everything was dimming out, including Matt.

"Come on, man wake up!" Matt grabbed onto the front of Beckers shirt and shook him. "Stay with me!" he shook him harder.

In response to Matt's earthquake shaking, Becker groaned and raised a hand to his head in annoyance.

"Come on! Let's get going,"

Becker, still dazed, felt Matt's arm around his shoulder, supporting him as he was pulled back on his feet. Once again he was forced to stand up.

Gritting his teeth he prepared himself for the creatures that were waiting for them.

"One..." Matt counted. "Two!"

* * *

**Right, I ended it there because you all know what happens next, and this way makes it more effective :3**

**Just something random...read Moving On by The King's Soldiers. I guarantee you it's amazing. **


	7. Awkward

**Dedicated to Kizza is a RIOT for the Jecker request. Also dedicated all those that requested this scene in general. :D Love you guys!**

* * *

**Episode: **Series 4 Episode 4

**Characters: **Jess

**Genre:** Romance (Jecker)

Becker dropped his gun on top of it's designated case. The day had been eventful, as usual. He had narrowly escaped death and was saved, out of all people, by Matt. That fact alone made everything slightly worse.

As he slipped out of his bullet proof vest, his fingers brushed the torn material where the creature had dug it's claws in. The creature had jumped him when he least expected it and bit him, resulting in the fiery pain in his leg. He was forced to take a day off of work. Or in professional terms '_m__edical leave_'. Like a limp would stop him from doing his job.

He pulled off his t-shirt and winced, feeling a tight strain as he shifted his leg. Becker heard running footsteps into the room, but he was tired enough not to care who it was. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Jess standing a few feet away from where he was.

"Are you okay?" she called out a bit timidly.

"Yeah," Becker pulled his black under shirt over his head, feeling the searing pain in his leg intensify.

Jess noticed the obvious signs that he was in pain and ventured closer.

"Here, let me help you." she offered kindly.

"Thank you,"

Becker slid one arm in and Jess held his plaid jacket out as he worked on the other. She stepped around, kneeing his leg -his injured leg- in the process.

He groaned in pain and doubled over. Being shot, no problem. Being bitten by a prehistoric dog, pure agony.

"God, I'm so sorry," Jess stepped back in shock at what she had done.

"No, no, no, no." Becker protested, trying to ease the guilt before she began apologizing a mile a minute.

"So sorry,"

He leaned against the counter and felt a mild relief as the weight was lifted from his bad leg. Painkillers would have been a good idea but he was busy convincing the ARC medic to let him out of the medical ward to care at the time.

"It's okay, it's just a scratch." he told her.

"That's not what the medic said." Jess said, attempting with light humor to brighten the situation.

"Well," Becker fixed his collar. "Just a bite then,"

"You were brilliant today," Jess smiled up at the Captain.

"We lost two missing people today," Becker avoided eye contact with her.

"You can't save everyone."

"Should have done better," He replied instantly. It was his job to keep everyone safe, to keep everyone alive. So far that wasn't working out too well.

"You saved two people as well," Jess countered optimistically.

Becker looked at her, he really looked at her. Soft brown hair, gentle gray eyes. 19 years of age, barely out of high school and she was working at the ARC, a government facility that dealt with dangers that struck fear in highly trained soldiers. Jess was young and she hadn't seen what he had.

"I better get back to...work," She stuttered and backed away from him. Jess turned around and walked towards the corner, her heels clicking against the tiled flooring. She turned around and gave him a brief smile before making a move to walk away.

* * *

"Jess?" Becker watched her retreat her footsteps quickly. He motioned for her to come towards him.

She floated over nervously, a bit shyly.

"Yes, Becker?"

Brown eyes met gray. Gray blinked.

Before he knew what he was doing, Becker leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. It was a soft, short kiss, and he broke away almost instantly, but judging from the end result, it was effective.

Jess' eyes instantly widened and a crimson blush quickly spread across her cheeks. She stepped back uncertainly.

"I..I...gotta go," she stammered and quickly fled the room.

Becker sighed and looked at the ceiling. He had just successfully made it awkward for the both of them, at least for the time being. Knowing Jess, she would confront him about it in a day or two and things would return back to 'normal'.

He looked up at the corner of the room and spotted the CCTV camera. Becker could almost hear the soldiers on camera duty laughing.

_Crap_.

* * *

**Er, I'm not very good at Jecker, but the next scene will make up for it!**

**Suggestions? **


	8. Soldier Talk

**This extra chapter is for Kizza is a RIOT because of her request as well as the title :) **

* * *

**BONUS CHAPTER:**

**Episode: **Technically Series 4 Episode 4

**Characters: **OC Soldiers (Jess)

**Genre: **Humor

Becker leaned against the door frame of the security room, resisting the urge to scoff at the immaturity of his soldiers. They were crowded around the screen, in a mixture of smirks and laughter. Supposedly all ARC soldiers were highly trained and capable of handling various situations. Apparently they couldn't handle the fact he had kissed Jess and were taking it like teenagers. After watching them go on for a few minutes, he decided it was time to let them know of his presence.

"Very mature, kids," Becker said to the three soldiers in chairs, as he strode into the small room. They all craned their necks, and instead of the horrified expression he was going for, they grinned at him.

March spun around in his chair and raised an eyebrow.

"Very professional, boss," he retorted earning a chuckle from his co-workers. One glare shut them up instantly. Question Becker's professionalism is considered as an insult.

Becker looked over their shoulders to see a video of him kissing Jess in the armory. Inwardly groaning he mentally made a note to find a way to ruin their lives.

"Mis-using government equipment. You three are supposed to be keeping an eye on the ARC, not me."

"Just taking a little break, sir." Carter smirked.

"You know, it's funny how you three are still single," Becker commented sarcastically and walked closer to the soldiers.

"Technically you are too," March piped up. "Don't know if you will be in the near future..." he trailed off, ignoring the cold look Becker was giving him.

The soldiers exchanged grins and Becker wondered who was more childish. Temple, or these idiots.

Carter tilted his head slightly, leaning back in his chair.

"So... giving Ms. Parker chocolate, led to... that?" He asked beamused.

Becker whacked him lighting on the head before sitting on the edge of the desk.

"I could easily replace all of you," he threatened.

Richardson whistled in amusement.

"Woah, you're starting to sound like old man Lester," he chortled and quickly glanced towards the door. They were silent all for a moment, waiting to see if Lester had heard. When the civil servant didn't show up at the door ranting, they resumed talking.

"When are you going to ask her out, Captain?" March inquired.

"If you had been watching, she ran out on me," Becker stated.

Carter sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"Boss, that's a sign. You're just too oblivious,"

Oblivious? Becker knocked the other man's cap off and decided the conversation was pointless.

"Get back to work," he ordered.

"Yes sir," They chorused and saluted him. Becker left the room, wondering if he should have had entered in the first place.

* * *

The three soldier watched as Becker made his way down two more halls. It was when they knew he was out of earshot, did they begin their own discussion.

"He didn't answer any of our questions," Carter said observantly.

"It's one of his talents," March replied.

They silently looked at each other.

Richardson bravely betted first."15 quid he'll ask her tomorrow,"

"25 quid tonight," March grinned and they shook.

Carter's eyes flickered towards the multiple screens. "30 now,"

"Now?" Richardson and March asked in unison, confusion written on their faces.

Carter nodded towards the screens.

"Watch the screen, mates, and get ready to pay up,"

* * *

Becker heard Jess before he saw her. More specifically he heard her high heels clicking against the ground.

He looked up to see Jess turn the corner, walking his way. She was scribbling something furiously on a clipboard, not seeming to notice his presence. She probably wouldn't considering her attention was elsewhere at the moment and knowing Jess, her concentration couldn't be broken without chocolate.

His mind quickly pulled up two options. One, talk to her then and there. Two, walk past and hope to deal with it somewhere else.

Becker made his decision and held his breath as they neared.

* * *

**And it ends there xD Who would win the bet? Will he talk to her? Or will he not? That's for your own imagination folks :D**


	9. Bang!

**Episode: **Series 3 Episode 6

**Characters:** Danny

**Genre:** Friendship/Humor

Becker unfolded his arms and glanced at his digital watch. The milliseconds whizzed by and another second was added.

_12_

He strained to listen for the blaring security alarm but was relieved that he didn't yet hear it. The longer it took for Danny to get in, the better. That would mean ARC security was good enough to keep _most_ unwanted visitors from dropping by.

It was a little 'game' he and Danny played to check the security. Becker would wait in the building while Danny tried to break in from the outside. The quicker he got in, the more improvements needed to be made. Danny would get a kick out of it and Becker would figure out what he needed to fix. A win-win situation.

_17_

They usually performed these security checks whenever they were bored or when there wasn't an anomaly to take care of. Which was usually once a week.

_21, _Becker counted silently in his head. He let a small smile cross his face. At least Danny didn't beat his 'high score'. _The longer, the better_, Becker mused mentally.

The alarm blared, catching Becker by surprise even though he knew it was coming. He turned his head towards the exit, almost expecting Danny to run by in a blur. Becker withdrew his hand gun the moment he did and stepped out of the room.

"Bang!" he smirked as Danny slowed down to a walk and turned around, grinning. Becker glanced at his watch as Danny walked closer and leaned against the corridor wall.

"24 seconds. Congratulations. That's three seconds longer than last time." ARC guards emerged from nearby rooms to soon realize it was only their boss. "How did you get in?"

"Car park, ventilation system." Danny stated the flaws as he normally did. He pushed off the wall and began walking towards Lester's office, Becker following next to him. "I suggest you-"

"-check all inferred systems are tamper proof." Becker continued into his voice recorder. "And secure all ventilation shafts" he added. Another way Helen Cutter wouldn't be getting in from.

Danny exchanged looks with Becker and smirked.

"Exactly."

They walked down the hall and nodded to two ARC guards as they passed. Becker glanced briefly at the ventilation shaft before returning his gaze in front of him, ignoring the eerie feeling of being watched.

His first mistake of the day.


End file.
